Toasteroozies
by TheCrazyBurnedToast
Summary: This is the story of the two Asmedez sisters, Jo and Bela Asmedez, join them as they have an amazing adventure, meeting the Sky Army, having cookie parties, randomness and killing squids of course. (OC submission on hold) I do not own Minecraft, Mojang owns it and everything it in. Sky, and other youtubers belong to themselves. Rated T because you know.
1. Abducted by the Squids

Toasteroozies

Chapter 1: Abducted by the Squids

**HEY IT'S ME TOAST, AND I HAVE A NEW STORY. So this will need Ocs, the OC form is below. At the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoy this story. And have this (::) while reading.**

* * *

The harsh rays of the sun shone on the two sisters, Jo and Bela Asmedez **(See what I did, I thought of the name myself)**, as they trudged through the desert. Jo swayed slightly from side to side as she walked, and Bela leaned on her iron sword for support.

Jo Asmedez, 18, has light brown hair with yellow streaks. She has caramel brown eyes. She wears a white sleeveless shirt and a thin black jacket on top of it, but right now it was wrapped around her waist, light brown shorts and dark gray boots, with shin-high white socks. Jo also wore a white bracelet on her wrist, it had a small gray feather picture engraved on it. She carried a brown backpack with a lot of compartments and stuff, (psst Jo has an addiction for containers) Jo held a hand over her eyes and complained "Why does it have to be so freaking hot in the desert even though it's morning?!"

Bela Asmedez, 19, has long dark brown hair which is usually in a braid. She has dark brown wears a simple dark red t-shirt and a white hoodie, that has a yellow star printed on it, on top of it and the hoodie was also wrapped around her waist, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. Bela also wore a bracelet, but this one was silver and had a small picture of a sword engraved on it. Bela sighed heavily and ignored her sister. They have been traveling in this desert for almost more than a day. And Jo was already starting to lose her mind, (not really).

**-Time Skip (::)-**

It felt like thy have been walking for hours and still haven't found another biome. Until Jo suddenly saw grass, she was standing on green grass! She couldn't believe her eyes, have they finally found a different biome, maybe one with shade and water and food?

"Bela, pinch me, I think I found grass..." said Jo. Which Bela did and pinched her hard on the arm.

"Yowch!" yelped Jo, cradling the arm.

"I was just saying that I didn't mean it!" snapped Jo,

Bela shrugged and retorted "You told me to."

Jo shot a cold glare and kept on following the grass, the patches of grass starting to replace the desert sand, when Jo found herself standing in front of a lake with trees and animals around it. She jumped with joy and said to Bela "JACKPOT WE FOUND COOKIES!" Jo ran to the lake. With trembling cupped hands, she scooped some water, raised it to her dry lips and drank deeply. After she did she sat back, "Finally, we found this after coming from the dessert." she said, relaxed and her eyes closed. Bela rolled her eyes, "It's _desert _not _dessert"_ she corrected. Jo shrugged "Whatevs Bellarina, I was gonna lose my mind." she said.

'Bellarina' was a nickname for Bela that Jo made. Jo made it up by hopping on one foot, and slapping her own cheek chanting "Ima ballerina, Ima ballerina..." until she accidentally said _Bellarina, _and fell down laughing. Bela couldn't help it, but laughed as well. Bela also knelt by the edge of the lake and got some of her own water. Bela was going to get some more when she felt something...slimy brush against her fingertips. She reeled back startled, only to see a navy blue tentacle of a squid. "Sh*t!" she cursed and drew her iron sword.

The squid popped its head up "Hey Ima squiiiiid" it said annoyingly.

Jo opened her eyes and glared at the squid, "Dang you squid, ruined my beautiful cookie moment!" Jo, drew twin diamond daggers and raised them, ready to kill the squid.

"Hey, hey hey I didn't mean ta" said the squid hurriedly.

"Fudge you inksack!" said Jo and stabbed the squid in the head, killing it. It disappeared into a pile of ink sacks an sank to the bottom of the lake. Which was probably...around 6 to 10 blocks deep? Jo backed up from the edge, watching the water.

Jo said to Bela without looking at her, "You're welcome dear sister"

Bela smiled and Jo did too.

* * *

**Bela's POV**

Bela saw a blue tentacle latch onto her sister's ankle. Her sister shrieked in terror. Bela got her sword and swiped it, a blackish-blue blood seeped from the tentacle. But another one came, and another. Bela tried to pull her sister from them, but the squids were at the advantage. She was pulled closer and closer to the lake,

"Bela...let go...get help...-" said Jo, her face expressionless. This was what scared Bela the most, seeing her sister give up.

"No, I'm not letting go.." said Bela through gritted teeth. Jo sighed and let go. She let herself get dragged under the water.

Bela yelled "NOOOOO!", she was about to jump into the lake when someone pulled her back and said "Are you crazy?! The squids will get you!"

Bela turned to the person, **(I can't describe what Sky wears, I only know he had shades and a purple amulet surrounded by butter, don't hurt me pls. I fan)** "No, my sister was taken. Who are you?" she asked.

The guy answered, "I'm Sky, general of the Sky Army"

* * *

**AAND THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, I hope you enjoyed this and here's the OC form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**About him/her:**

**Backstory:**

**Note: (if there is anything else you wanna add about the OC)**

**Pairing: (optional, Bennja and deadlox are taken)**

**So send in your OCs I will be accepting a few, maybe around 3? Anything you wanna say? About the (::)? Constructive criticism? Just wanna say hi? Put it in the reviews, I appreciate it. Baiiii**

**-Toast.**

**P.S Jo is me, if you read this out loud, put (::)  
**


	2. Welcome to the Sky Army

Chapter 2:Welcome to the Sky Army

* * *

**HI IT HASN'T BEEN A.**

**LONG TIME HASN'T IT? Okay, okay, okay here is the next chapter for you wonderful people. Here have this (::), and maybe I'll start introducing them OCs. If you haven't noticed I changed my name to TheCrazyBurnedToast  
**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Bela's POV**

"So, you're enemy are the squids? And you love gold?" Bela asked Sky as they walked through the forest.

Sky says, seriously, "Do not say the G-word, use_ budder_"

Bela said sarcastically, "Fine, _budder, _there. Happy?" and they continued walking in silence.

Until Bela asked "What were you doing in the forest, near a lake, filled with squids, _alone_?"

Sky paused, and asked "Why are you asking all these questions? Are you a squid spy?"

"Of course not! I was with my sister, we were at the lake-" Bela points in the direction they came from, "-and then we got ambushed by squids. You saw that" she points out.

The Sky Army general says sheepishly, "Yeah, I did." And they went back to walking through the forest in silence.

**-time skip-**

Sky and Bela finally reached the end of the forest and saw a large building made entirely out of gold.

Bela stares in shock, "How much gol-" she starts.

"Budder" corrects Sky.

"-I mean, budder did you get to make this?" she asks amazed. This must've taken a long time to build to find all this budder and to build this. She followed Sky inside, and they were greeted by a cat girl. She had brown hair and eyes. Her fur was gray with dark gray tabby stripes. Her hands-wait, paws along with the tip of her tail are white. She wore a light blue t-shirt with a black mustache printed on it and baggy light brown cargo pants.

"Sky you're back. The other generals were looking for you." she said, the cat-girl turned towards Bela and asked warily "Who's this?"

"Crystal, this is..." Sky looks at Bela,

"Bela"

"Yeah, Bela. She's a new recruit," answers Sky. Crystal nods and goes back to her work.

"Wait, you didn't ask me if I wanted to be part of this." realized Bela.

Sky answered "Well, you are part of it already."

**Jo's POV**

The squid guard dragged the semi-conscious Jo Asmedez to her cell and threw her in. He slammed the door shut and continued his duties. After some time, Jo finally regained her consciousness and looked at her bound wrists. 'Great, just great.' she thought to herself.

Jo paced around the cell and not in the best of moods, she was able to remove the ropes, and they just had to take her backpack. It had everything she needed to escape, her lock picking kit, rope, flashlights, everything you need basically. She even had a cookie jar in there, no joke. She then heard the guard shove a food tray into her cell,

"Eat up." he said. Jo looked down at the plate, it had two loaves of stale bread, a small cup of water and a very small, unripe apple.

"What the f*ck is this sh*t?!" she asks annoyed. Yes, she has a habit of swearing a lot when she gets mad or when she's sarcastic. "Do you expect me to eat this...and...and shut up?! WELL DO YOU?!" she yells, kicking the iron door. A loud metallic _clang_ resounded through the room and maybe, in the hallway. The guard takes the food tray, before Jo could even touch it and walks away grumbling to himself. Jo puts her hands to her head and collapses on the floor, crying herself to sleep.

**-time skip-**

Jo wakes up to see someone, very close, staring at her. She jumps in surprise, accidentally kicking the person.

"Ow," says the guy. He has brown hair, and has small horns on top of his head. He has red eyes, and he has a scar on his left eye. He wore a black shirt, a red coat on top of it, black pants, silver shoes and black gloves. He massaged his shoulder, where she kicked him. That's how precise when she hits people in her sleep. Or when someone startles her. **(Jason, Jason! I'm startled)**

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she says really fast, and worried.

"It's okay, I'm fine." he says.

"I'm sorry, I happen to 'accidentally' hit people in my sleep, or when they surprise me." she apologized, then she asks rapidly "Who are you? When did you get here? _How_ did you get here?"

"I'm Avernus, or Aver for short." Aver introduces, "I got here just a while ago, and I was just walking along a river, just finishing a patrol, when suddenly squid tentacles latched onto me. Next thing you know, I'm here " he answers

"I'm Jo." says Jo. "I was here for...maybe a day? And-wait patrol?" she asks.

"I'm part of the Sky Army." Aver clarifies. "Oh, okay. Anyways I got captured by the squids when I was just drinking some water from a lake." she finishes.

"They must've thought that you were a Sky Army recruit..." says Aver. Jo nodded, thinking that, it could be a possible reason why they got her.

**-time skip- (after a bunch of explaining and conversations...)**

"Man, I wish I had my beautiful cookie jar with me right nooow!" she whined randomly.

Aver raised a questioning eyebrow at her, "...Cookie jar?" he asks confused.

"Yeah, I have a cookie addiction" says Jo. She asks "Problem with that? Huh?" and gives him a weird face, which was a cross between a wtf-you-lookin'-at? and a glare.

Aver tries to stifle a laugh, "N-no"

"Good" she says.

* * *

**Bela's POV (prepare the fourth wall to be broken)**

* * *

**Okay, just to tell you all what happened with Bela in the Sky Army, while y'all were with Jo at the Squid Army base. Sky asked her what she could do and she said that she said she could help with hunting or be one of the warriors. And Sky wanted to see how well she was. Now back to reality!**

* * *

Bela twirled the wooden sword she had already wore her blue-dyed leather armor, "So who is my opponent?" she asked Sky.

"Me," said a voice from behind her. Bela whipped around to see a girl. In red-dyed leather armor, holding a bow and a quiver of arrows slung around her shoulder. They both had a watch-like device strapped on their wrists, and Sky said it will display their health and hunger. And it allowed them to respawn. Only in this arena. It only worked there, nowhere else. Period.

Bela pressed a button on her watch, and so did the girl. Time to fight.

* * *

**AAAAND that's the chapter, it took me a while...I'm sorry. I don't have that much time to write...(::) and I hope you enjoyed this beautiful chapter. Anything you wanna say? Ask? Hi? Hello? Milk and (::)s? Constructive criticism? Put them all in the reviews I appreciate it. BAIIIIII (::)s! Still accepting OCs, so send them in. Reviews or PM, send them in. OKAY FOR REALZZZ BAIIIII.**

**-Toast**

_**PS If you like how random Jo is with her (::) jar, comment lel**_


	3. Ermegersh Nothing Much to Say

Chapter 3:Ermegersh...Nothing Much to Say...

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me Toast, I know I haven't been updating that much, or I'm updating late...it's because I'm very busy. I so so so sorry, have this (::) as an apology. No flames, pls. I suck at battle scenes. ANYWAY HERE IS THE BEAUTIFUL CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL! #(::)ToastIsStillAlive!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Bela's POV**

The girl notched an arrow and fired at Bela. Bela dodged it and narrowly dodged another one, 'Woah, this girl fires fast...' She thought to herself. Bela kept dodging the arrows, then suddenly one hit her in the side. She lost one and a half hearts, AND she was knocked backwards a bit. Then another arrow hit her in her shoulder, then a third one got her in her leg. Bela had half of her health left, she saw out of the corner of her eyes that Sky was watching, with no expression. She grasped the hilt of her sword tightly, she swore her knuckles turned white, and ran towards the girl. Stupid, she knows but she had a plan up her sleeve. An arrow soared towards her, she sliced at in mid-air. The arrow was cut in two and fell to the ground. Then Bela was finally face to face with her opponent.

The girl fired another arrow, but it missed Bela by inches. Bela glared at the girl and swiped her sword at the her opponent. Though the sword was wood, it could still cut a bit and could have splinters. Which was a plus, in Bela's opinion, then the sword hit the girl in the shoulder, a partially exposed part of the shoulder too. The girl yelped in pain,

"Of course it will hurt.." Bela mumbled to herself. The girl glared at Bela and readied an arrow. And let it loose, the arrow soared towards Bela's face **(Of course it would, they are that close to each other)**

**Sky's POV**

Sky watched as Aina fired an arrow at Bela, he was impressed, it was really hard to fight Aina because all her opponents would underestimate her using the bow. Suddenly, Bela stabbed Aina in the exposed part of the armor in her abdomen and the arrow hit Bela. They both died and respawned. Sky couldn't believe his eyes, Bela was that fast. Impossible. But it happened.

**Bela's POV**

Bela put the sword back, and her armor into the chest she got them from. She felt someone tap on her shoulder lightly and was greeted by the girl who she fought with a while ago. Without the armor, Bela could now get a closer look at the girl, she wasn't very tall, has a pale complexion, dark brown hair, pale blue eyes. Her left ear is pierced all the way around. And she wore a brown t-shirt with black trousers, a dark grey hoodie on top of the shirt and studded Converse. "Hi, I'm Aina, Aina Skovgaard" Aina introduced.

"I'm Bela," Bela replied. "You were pretty good with a bow actually," she admits.

"You really think so? I'm just helping around with redstone contraptions around the Sky Army along with Sethbling." she says sheepishly. Bela was also slightly surprised and impressed at the same time.

"Oh, and you were really good with that sword, I got really surprised when you got me in the stomach." added Aina.

"Thanks," said Bela smiling.

* * *

**Jo's POV**

"Man, I really want my backpack with me right now..." said Jo.

"What's with you and your backpack" asked Aver.

"Duh, it has everything in there. My food, my weapons, my cookie jar, my notebook...I can go on for hours naming everything in there." she answered. "And it could get us out" she added.

"How?"

_"_I also have a lock-picking kit in there." she realized

"Wait, there's such thing as one of those things?" Aver asked confused.

"Yeah, it's perfect! I just need to find a way to get out of this stupid cell." said Jo excitedly.

She saw a squid guard walking by, giving the food tray to the prisoners. And she heard the jingle of keys. Then it finally hit her.

"I have a plan" she said to herself.

* * *

**AAAND THERE'S A CHAPTER FOR YOU! I hope you enjoyed it and this ((((((((((::::::::))))))))) MAGICAL DUBSTEP MULTI-LAYERED JUMBO COOKIE DELUXE 4 DAYZZ. It's so beautiful...**

**Bela: Toast...**

**Oh sorry, I'm still accepting OCs. PM me or put them in the reviews. Well, some of them might be minor characters. If I can't find a place for them. Hey don't give me the :( look, at least your OC will be here. And if there is anything you wanna say, hi? Hello? Bye? (::)? This beautiful chapter? Anything? Constructive criticism? Put them in the reviews. I appreciate it, it really makes me smile with all the (::)s. ANYWAYZ BAIII**

**-Toast**

**P.S. ENIFISHIPERNOPU TOTAL RANDOMNESS ROCKS!**


	4. Escape Atempt Part 1

Chapter 4: Escape Attempt...part 1

* * *

**HEY YO WASSUP ITS ME TOAST AND I HAVE ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL CHAPTER FOR YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE. And I have a problem, some random dude stole all my (::)s so I'm just sitting here, eating toast. *SELF CANNIBALISM?! IDK* So, if you see a guy-**

**Jo: I see someone!**

***see someone running off with a large sack***

**Jo: HE'S GETTING AWAY!**

**OH MY GAWSH THERE HE IS! ****_ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, BUT I GOTTA GO AND KILL-I MEAN-BEAT UP-er-YOU KNOW!_**

**ENJOY**

**P.S. Anyone notice how Hydreigon is something like the pokemon form of the Wither? And why do I do this chapter in first person POV? IDK? LEL  
**

* * *

**Bela's POV  
**

I sat down on my bed, tomorrow I would start my first day as an official Sky Army recruit. It does sound okay, but what will I do about Jo? I don't even know a single thing about the squids. Trying to find them without knowing a single thing about them, is what Jo would do if they piss her off...but I wouldn't. Well, I'm not sure if I would do what Jo would do. I hope you're okay Jo, I hope they didn't do anything that bad to you sister...

I lied down and pulled the red covers over myself. Then I slowly went to sleep.

* * *

**Jo's POV**

I sneakily grabbed the keys from the passing squid guard. Luckily he didn't even notice me doing so. I cringed when the keys jingled as I pulled them into the cell.

"Did you get them?" asked Aver.

I nodded. I waited until the guard finally left the dungeon? Prison? I'm not sure which of the two, then I unlocked the door. I slowly pushed it open, hoping that it wouldn't make a loud sound. It didn't, I sighed with relief and went out. I guess getting my lock-picking kit wouldn't be needed...Why did I even think about using that? Aver walked out of the cell, "Now what do we do?" he asked.

"I guess we find my backpack and get the hell out of here." I said. We were both about to go out of here when someone asked "Hey, where are you two going? Are you gonna get us out?" I looked in one of the cells, looking for where that voice came from, and saw a girl with short black hair in a ponytail, her bangs covering her eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt with white sleeves, denim board jeans and white converse. There was also another girl in there, she had long white hair, pale skin, ice blue eyes. She wore a short silver dress. "Were you going to leave us?"  
asked the girl with white hair.

"I didn't know you two were in there," I said as I unlocked their cell.

"Thank Notch these squids are stupid, they don't even have alarms." said the girl with black hair.

"So who are you guys-girls?" asked Aver.

"I'm Snow" said the girl with white hair "And she's Hazel," added Snow pointing at Hazel.

"Hi," said Hazel.

"I'm Jo," I introduced.

"And I'm Aver" said Aver.

We kind of stood there in silence for a few minutes until, Snow decided to break the silence.

"Are we going to escape, or are we going to sit here and wait for the squids to see us?" she asked.

"Dur, we are going to escape. Luckily I know where the exit is." I replied, because the squids put a sign which said "Exit" They were that stupid.

**-time skip-**

The four of us ran through the deserted hallway, no squids yet. We hid behind a wall. I peeked out of our hiding place, then I saw a squid guard come out of a room. "Sh*t" I cursed and hid. I hoped the guard didn't hear me, but he did. And before he could say something, someone shot a fireball at him. The guard fell back with a thud, dead. I whipped around to see Aver with a small ball of fire on his palm. "You never told me you could shoot fireballs!" I said.

He paused, "Well, you never asked me if I could do anything that could get us out." he retorted.

"You-you-ldhbfvnjhbugfnhvkdnh!" I raged and banged my head against the lapis lazuli wall. **(#RAGE)**

"Will you shut up, squids are gonna hear us!" whispered Snow through clenched teeth.

* * *

**Yeah, so I decided to end this chapter off. Because I finally caught the (::) thief. And you do not wanna know what I did**

**Jo: I was watching, and it was horrible...**

**Why did you have to watch me? brgjbvnkighu,kgjunkyyugnjhgktjrhnmgnyjumt #RAAAAGE  
**

***After an hour of #RAGE...***

**Anyway, I hope I will upload the next chapter soon, because I have a very busy schedule and all that other stuff. I hope you enjoyed this, anything you wanna say, about this beautiful chapter? Constructive criticism? (::)s [The (::) thief ate them all :( ]? Hi? Hello? Bye? Put them all in the reviews, if you like this story click that FAVORITE button. And still looking for OCs, but some might be minor characters. If they aren't in here, they might be in one of the later ones. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT AND THIS A.N. WAS LONG  
**

**Jo: Toast! This Author note is so fricking loooong! I almost fell asleep!**

_**Yeah so that's pretty much it, and bla bla bla...BAI**_

_**-Toast**_

_**P.S. What makes YOU #RAGE?**_


	5. Escape Attempt pt 2 Short and Beautiful

Chapter 5: Escape Attempt part 2

* * *

**Heyyowassup it's Toast and I have this beautiful chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoy it and I still haven't made any (::)s because I was busy. But I forced Jo to make some.**

**Jo: Y ME?**

**Because Bela needs to practice her sword skills, I need her to be badass. OH wait, you weren't supposed to know that...**

**Jo: Look at the consequences if you make me work!**

**No dis is your fault! Anyway I am still sitting here eating toast,**

**Bela: SELF CANNIBALISM**

**Oh my gawsh, Bela! LOOK AT HOW MUCH SPACE I HAVE WASTED **

**Bela: I was bored**

**Jo: ANWAYS**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. BACK TO ADVENTURE****  
**

* * *

**Jo's POV**

We (I mean, Hazel, Aver, Snow and I) stared at the branching passageways. One said Exit, the other...well, it goes to some other places in the Squid Base.

"So...which hallway guys?" I asked.

"I think we should split up." said Snow.

"No, we might get lost." objected Hazel.

"Hazel has a point" agreed Aver. They all turned to me, "I just want to get my backpack, you guys can go look for the exit." I said. It did make sense, all they want to do was to escape and I wanted my backpack.

"You can't go alone," said Snow. "I'll go with you," she added. I nodded and we went out separate ways.

**-time skip-**

Snow and I looked at the room labeled 'Supply room' "I have a really good feeling that my backpack is in here" I said. We peeked in, no squids, good.

"So, what are we looking for again?" she asked.

"A backpack, white backpack. A simple white backpack." I answered.

I turned to Snow and saw her holding up a simple white backpack. "Is this it?" she asked. I broke into a wide smile, "Yeah!"

She handed it to me, I hugged it. And took out some TNT, redstone and a redstone torch. "F*cking payback time!" I said with an evil glint in my eye.

"Oh yeah!" she said.

* * *

**-time skip-**

I placed all the TNT in the entire supply room. "Do you wanna do the honors?" I asked Snow.

"Of course!" she said excitedly, taking the redstone torch out of my hand. "On three, I have a few words to say..." she said darkly. Of course I thought that she was joking around and saying stuff in a dark tone. I put a hand on the alarm. So I counted down to three, slowly.

"3..."

"For-for my brother" she mumbled to herself. Wait, so she wasn't joking around.

"...2, are you okay Snow?

"Ye-yeah" she said.

"and 1" I finished and pushed the button, Snow placed the torch and we bolted out of here. Klaxon sirens flashed and

* * *

We finally caught up with Aver and Hazel, "You guys okay?" asked Aver.

"We thought that Squids caught you" added Hazel.

"We got away just in time, just that we raised the alarm and..*huff, huff*" I started but trailed off because I was so tired.

"We filled the...supply room with...TNT...and lit it..." finished Snow. A squid guard saw us and fired his bow, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" he bellowed. Aver fired a fireball at him and the four of us ran out of the Squid Base.

* * *

**So, that's the chapter and we finally escaped. Hooray!**

***Toast, Jo, Aver, Snow and Hazel all high-five and (::)s rain down on us***

**It's so beautiful. And even though this was short, I hope you enjoyed it.  
**

**Jo: This isn't the end people! In fact this is only the beginning!**

**Of finding Toasteroozies! (paradise)**

**ANYWAY I AM TOAST, AND I'LL BE MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE! ANYTHING YOU WANNA SAY? HI HELLO? THIS BEAUTIFUL(::)? OC SUBMISSION? CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM? HI OR HELLO? PUT THEM ALL IN THE REVIEWS BELOW. BAIIIII!  
Jo: TOO MUCH CAPS!  
**

**-Toast**

**P.S. FINDING TOASTEROOZIES PEOPLE I SWEAR IT'S GONNA BE SO BEAUTIFUL!**


	6. We're Safe and Sound! Not Really

Chapter 6: We're Safe and Sound! Not Really...

* * *

**Heyyowassup wonderful people, it's Toast here and I have this chapta for you guys. While I had some time, I wrote a small draft of this and two other chaptas, sooo, I hope I would be able to upload a few.**

**Jo: Hey Toast, I noticed in chapter 1 you said three OCs, but you have more than three!**

**Shuddup Jo!**

**Jo: Trellelelelelel!**

**Frickin' shut up! Now everyone who is reading this knows!**

**Jo: Lel**

**No (::)s for you**

**Jo: Whaaaaat? Yyy**

**Make some (::)s, another random person broke in the (::) jar!**

**Bela: HOW CAN PEOPLE FIND YOUR COOKIE JAR?**

**Jo: Here comes, comes the weekend, hear it callin, like a siren, ohhh, ohhh-**

**Aww c'mon guys I need to make disssss, you gots ta go back into the story!**

***Bela and Jo jump back into the laptop***

**ANYWAY**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. THIRD PERSON POV AGAIN! Can anyone guess the song that Jo was singing?**

* * *

Jo, Snow, Hazel and Aver ran out of the about to explode squid base. They got a good distance until they heard a large kaboom! Jo sighed a breath of relief, they were finally safe and sound. She took out a diamond sword and gave it to Snow, she gave a bow and quiver of arrows to Hazel, and she stuck to using her twin diamond daggers. So far there were no mobs-yet. But Jo wasn't taking any chances.

**-time skip-**

Hazel shot at a Creeper, in the head. "So where are we going?" she asked, as she picked up the gunpowder.

"To the Sky Army base," replied Aver, shooting a fireball at a Spider, setting it on fire, slowly killing it.

"And how far is that?" asked Snow.

"It shouldn't be that far,"

"I think I know this place," said Jo, turning in a full circle. "This was near the lake where I got kidnapped by the Squids." she finishes, "-I think..." she adds.

"You sure?" asked Snow.

"Didn't I say I wasn't sure?"

The four of them continued in silence, except for having to warn each other if there was a mob about to sneak up on them.

**-time skip-**

After they came out of the forest, they came upon a lake. "Yep, this was it." she said.

"Hey there's a beacon there!" points Snow, looking at the sky. Everyone turned to where she was pointing, and they saw a beam coming from a beacon.

"That's where it is!" said Aver.

"Let's gogogogo!" said Jo.

Hazel, Aver and Snow already got a head start after Jo said that "Hey! Wait for me!" she called.

* * *

When the four of them came out of the forest, Jo saw a huge building made out of gold. "How much gold was used to make this?" she asked in awe.

"It's not _gold_, in the Sky Army, it's called_ butter._" corrects Aver.

"So when you say gold, it's like you're swearing?"

"If you were Sky."

There was a long pause, "...wow" mumbled Jo to herself. Jo goes to the gate _"HELLO? ANYONE THERE?"_ she calls. No answer, "_HELLO WE NEED SOME HELP!"_ she said.

Snow gives Jo a questioning look, "Help?"

Jo turns to Snow, "Yeah, you see those mobs behind us?" she asks calmly. Then it takes her a full minute to realize what she just said, "Oh sh*it, frick! H_ALP! MOBS!"_

* * *

**Aand, there's the chapta for you wonderful people, so I hope you enjoyed it and all that other stuff, bla bla bla.**

**Jo: *tries to reach for the (::)***

**Me: *slaps hand away* No.**

**Jo: :(**

**So anything you wanna say? Hi? Hello? (::)? Why this chapta is short? 'Cuz, I can. I think chapta seven will be a bit longer. The song Jo was singing? Hint? No.**

**Everyone: :(**

**Fine fine, P!nk. **

**Constructive criticism? Bye? Put them all in the reviews below. The OC submission is on hold, for now. Bai, for now. I gots ta write the other two chaptas.  
**

**-Toast.**

**P.S. Sorry, I do not have that much (::)s left. A group of three random people came in and stole them all. **


	7. Reunited With Bela

Chapter 7: Reunited With Bela!

* * *

**Heyyowassup guys it's me Toast and I have this chapta for y'all, I hope you will enjoy it. Where we last left off...**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. STILL THIRD PERSON POV!**

* * *

"OH FRICK MOBS!" yelled Jo.

"I know!" yelled Snow back.

Snow slashed at a flashing Creeper, killing it and leaving gunpowder behind. She didn't notice the zombie about to get her when someone shot at it in the head, Snow shot a look of thanks to Hazel, who nodded and continued to shoot at other mobs. Aver fired a fireball at a group of Skeletons, killing them. Though there were a lot of mobs and they were doing well, Jo wondered how much longer could they keep this up until someone opens the gate...

* * *

Bela walked out of the dorms and walked around the gate. She needed some time to breath, her mind couldn't just rest without wondering if Jo was okay. Until she heard a commotion by the gate. She ran there and climbed up the guard's post. She saw four people fighting mobs, one was shooting at them with a bow, one was fighting the mobs using diamond swords, the third one was shooting fireballs at the mobs, helping the sniper. And the fourth one, turned to her, and Bela couldn't believe her eyes, it was Jo.

* * *

Jo turned and saw Bela at the guard's tower. "BELA!" she cried with joy.

"This is no time for tears Jo!" warned Aver, making a Skeleton burst into flames. "Woah..." he mumbled to himself.

"And this is not time to realize you did something new Aver!" warned Snow, driving her sword into a Zombie.

"Hehe" snickered Hazel, as she shot a Spider about to pounce on her. It hissed, Hazel frowned and shot it again. Suddenly, the gate slowly opened and Bela's head peeked out, "C'mon guys!" she called out. The four of them ran inside, the mobs chasing after them. "Help me with the gate!" she said. They all pushed the gate closed.

They all panted with relief. "Jo you're okay!" yelled Bela, tackling Jo in a sisterly hug.

"Yeaah! Killed da squidz and and blew up their base!" said Hazel, throwing her hands high. "

Jo grinned. "So this is where you went?" she asked.

"Yeah, after what happened to you, I was about to jump in, but someone pulled me back." replied Bela.

"And, who was that?"

"Sky, general of the Sky Army."

"Oh, Aver, is that the dude that gets offended if you say 'gold'?" asked Jo.

* * *

Inside Sky's room, Sky jolted awake, "I thought I heard someone say the g-word..." he said to himself.

* * *

"Yeah" said Aver. "But you do not want him to catch you saying it" he adds.

-**time skip- (to very early the next day)**

Bela woke up to Jo shaking her awake, "Bela, hey, Bela" she whispers.

"What?" asked Bela.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't sleep..."

"You have been up all night and you are not tired yet?"

"Something like that..."

"Just go to sleep Jo, you need to sleep."

"Aww, alright."

Bela heard Jo crawl back to her bed and sleep. Bela smiled to herself, things were back to normal, mostly. She could but she could hear Jo suddenly mumbling in her sleep.

* * *

_Inside Jo's dream,  
_

_Jo stood in front of a mirror, seeing her reflection. But there was something a bit off, her reflection's eyes were a bright red, her skin was a bit paler. It was very frightening to Jo, "Please let this be a random dream that doesn't mean anything..." she pleaded._

_"Pfft, this is a dream,"_

_Jo relaxes._

_"Not a normal dream," her reflection added.  
_

_"But, then what are you?" she asked._

_"Oh...you'll find out some other time. Anyway, I give you this cookie." Jo's reflection snaps her fingers and a jar of cookies appears in Jo's hands. "TTYL Jo, TTYL" she said, and faded away, Jo's reflection turns to normal and the dream slowly fades away._

* * *

_**(You are now leaving Dreamland, I hope you had a fun time there)**  
_

Jo woke up with a start, in cold sweat. What just happened in her dream? She hoped that it was just a dream. Just a dream. The reason she didn't want to sleep was that she heard a voice. Then when she went to sleep for a second time, she met face to face with it.

* * *

**AND THERE'S THE BEAUTIFUL CHAPTA FOR YA WONDERFUL PEOPLEZ! Anything you wanna say? Put them all in the reviews, the OC submission is on hold for now. Bai  
**

**-Toast**

**P.S. Is Dendenne, something like Pikachu's cousin?**


	8. Fudge You OCD

Chapta 8 (See what I did?): Fudge You OCD

* * *

**Heyyowassup guys it's Toast here with this chapta for you all. I hope you will enjoy it, and FINALLY, I have all my (::)s with me again.**

**Jo: *grabs five and eats them***

**Jo don't you DARE eat them all. Anyways here it is and ENJOY**

**Jo: AND DON'T FORGET THEM (::)S**

**P.S. IT'S OFFICIAL, LUCARIO AND HYDREIGON ARE MAH TWO FAVORITE POKEMON. OH AND STILL THIRD POV**

* * *

Jo woke up for the third time that night, gasping. She just couldn't sleep with the thought of that weird thing in her head. She quietly crept out of bed and out of the dorm. She needed to think and some fresh air.

**-time skip-**

Jo climbed over the wall and walked around on the wall, holding her arms out to balance herself. After reaching a corner, she turned around but this time she didn't hold her arms out. She smiled to herself, proud that she can balance. Jo watched the mobs on the other side, a Creeper with a Creeper, a Skeleton with a Spider, Zombies and Zombies. Jo sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge. Jo craned her neck upward and looked at the night sky, taking in its beauty. The full moon, in the clear sky. The absence of the clouds made it easier for her to see the shimmering stars. She looked to her far right and saw a girl sitting there, reading a book.

Jo stood up and walked over to the girl. And sat next to her, "The night is beautiful isn't it?" she asks.

The girl turned to her. She had very pale skin, she had black hair with purple streaks that reached her waist and a large bang which covered her right eye, her eyes were a deep violet. She wore a black turtle neck sweater with a dark purple skull on the front, black denim jeans with dark purple suspenders, black high-top tennis shoes and a black beanie on her her head.

She almost fell off the wall in shock. "Oh sorry, if I surprised you." apologized Jo.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Usually I'm just sitting here, reading." she says. "I'm Violet, or Vi for short." she introduces.

"I'm Jo, I'm kinda new here though." says Jo, extending a hand. Vi shakes it and Jo noticed how cold it was.

"I like the nights like this, it's nice, quiet and peaceful." says Vi, returning to her book.

"Yeah," says Jo.

"So how did you get here?" asked Vi, not looking up from her book.

"Escaped from Squids." replied Jo.

"Okay."

"What about you?" asked Jo. A long pause from Violet, then she replies "I don't want to talk about it." she says, tugging on the bottom of her sweater. Jo decided not to push it. They sat in silence for a bit, watching the mobs or the night sky. "What's that you're reading?" asks Jo.

"A book about magic."

"What kind of magic?"

"Just magic."

"Like, the trick of the eye kind? Or the elemental one?"

"Elemental"

Jo peeks at the book's cover and sees a black shadow. "Dark magic?" she whispered.

"No, I'm just-just reading about it." Vi peeks at the sky and sees the sun starting to rise, she jumps down and says, "I need to go now. Got to go." she says, Vi turns around and starts walking back to the dorms. She slowly starts fading away, until there is nothing. Jo blinked dazed several times, until she thought, 'Did I just imagine that?'

She shakes it off and also jumps down. She makes her way to the dorms.

**-time skip-  
**

Bela shook Jo awake,"C'mon Jo, wae up." she says.

"Shut up." mumbles Jo, turning the other way.

"Jo, it's morning and we need to do a bunch of important things."

"Five more dayz girl"

"No, get up right now or-or, I will take your backpack." warns Bela. Jo's eyes snap open and she sits up. "NO." warns Jo.

* * *

**-time skip-(to after all that stuff and bla)**

_Inside the storage_

"So I'll be helping out in here, I saw everyone putting the wrong things in the wrong chests and, ermehgersh, mah OCD!" raged Jo, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Anyway, I'll be training and stuff. See ya" said Bela, walking away.

"Fudge OCD..." mumbled Jo, as she went back to sorting the chest.

* * *

**And here it is, a filler chapta. I was very lazy, and bla, I used up all my energy in making these beautiful...(::)s  
**

***holds them beautiful, perfect, (::)s* I luv these. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it, I'm working on a new one. But since exams are comin' I won't have that much time to. :( **

**Have this (::) *throws (::)s at everyone* Anything you wanna say? Put them in the reviews. Like I said in the last chapta, OC submission is closed. Anyway, bai.  
**

**-Toast**

**P.S. Eternally us. Dammit. **


	9. The First Step to LurvJKL

Chapter 9: The First Step to Lurv...JKLEL

* * *

**Heyyowassup wonderful people, Toast here and I have this chapta for you. Here it is, have this (::) and **

**ENJOY**

**P.S. I HATE PIKACHU**

* * *

Jo wiped the sweat off her brow and admired her handiwork of finally arranging the chests. "It's so perfect." she said happily. "Hey Jo, you done with that yet?" asked Hazel from behind her. Jo turned around and saw Hazel staring at her with wide hazel eyes and in a creepy face. Jo actually jumped back a bit surprised. "Gosh Hazellll, harlem shake girl." she said randomly. They then started a staring contest with each other, the both of them didn't notice Snow sneaking up on them and clapping her hands in between their faces. This time they both jumped back and glared at Snow. "Staring contests take forever" shrugged Snow. Hazel and Jo sighed, "Let's get lunch then." said Snow.

**-time skip-**

"Would you rather...um..." Jo thought for a second, and took a bite of her bread "...be a Princess of Toilets or...uh...or...have no hands?" she asked Hazel.

Hazel thought for a moment, stroking her imaginary beard, "...Princess of Toilets?" she said unsure.

Jo burst out laughing and slapped the table, "Table you b*st*rd! Giving me horrible ideas!" she yelled in between tears. She laughed a bit more, and wiped the tears streaming from her eyes.

"Why?"

"You do not wanna know." said Jo seriously, regaining her seriousness.

"Snow!" said Hazel.

"What?" asked Snow.

"Would you rather...choose to marry a fish or..." Jo and Hazel told her to stop, Hazel turned around and saw an angry Mudkip in a suit glaring at her, she gave a somewhat innocent smile, Snow facepalmed. And the Mudkip went away. "Who was that?" she asked.

"That was HuskyMudkipz." said Hazel. "How do I know everyone around here? I don't even know." she added.

The three girls continued eating their lunch in silence.

**(Y WE SO SERIOUS?)**

* * *

Bela and Crystal aimed at the targets with their bows, "I really flop archery" mumbled Bela. They let their arrows soar towards the target. Bela's missed the target completelyand Crystal's hit one of the outer rings. "At least you got the target..." she said to Crystal.

"Yeah..." said Crystal. "Meh, I prefer melee combat, or close combat or whatever it's called." she added.

"So am I..." said Bela. They practiced at archery a few more times and Bela still failed at it. She practically couldn't keep still as she waited for Crystal to put on her armor and her respawn watch. After crystal did so, they both pressed the buttons.

The wooden swords clashed, and Bela was able to score a few hits. She saw Crystal stop for a moment with her cat ears perked up, this gave Bela an opportunity. She jabbed Crystal, bringin her back to her senses. After the fight, Bela won. And while they put the swords back, Bela asked Crystal, "What got you distracted?"

"Whataya mean?" asked Crystal, dodging the question.

"You suddenly lose focus in a battle you were doing so well at, what happened?"

"Well...oh look...BajanCanadian and ASFJerome are calling us." said Crystal.

Bela looked behind herself, and saw that Crystal lied about it, "Crystal..."

"It's nothing." and Crystal walked out.

Bela watched Crystal walk past the two PVP masters, yes, she saw those two in battle, and they were pretty good, Crystal rushed past those two. What did she have against them? Or...was it something else?

* * *

Jo stared at the lily pads on the water. "This...is the hardest parkour?" she asked herself in disbelief, this was so easy. She leaped on the first lily pad and practically breezed through it. She looked at the timer, five minutes passed, she continued the parkour and reached a sign that said, "Hardest jump ever, you need to activate the piston to push you forward and then open the trapdoor, while you open it, grab it and pull yourself up." she read aloud.

This looked challenging to her, she ran, activated the piston which pushed her forwards and grabbed the trapdoor, thus pulling it open and holding tightly onto it. She felt her palms getting sweaty a bit, she always had a problem with heights and hanging off of things...she slowly pulled herself up. Jo panted heavily and continued the parkour. As she saw the last few jumps she saw the ring hanging over her, and no blocks in front of her. She jumped up and grabbed the rings, and monkey-barred(?) to the end. She looked at the timer, it said twelve minutes and twenty-three seconds. She grins in joy. As she looked below her, she saw (**SHE WAS ALREADY INTRODUCED TO EVERYWAN, I WAS JUST LAZY TO WRITE THAT PART, I AM SORRY IF YOU WANTED ME TO.)** Sky and Deadlox looking up at her, they were halfway through the lily pads. Jo smirked.

* * *

Vi read through her potions recipe book. "Add one Nether Wart..." she mumbled and dropping a Nether Wart. She mixed the potion and it turned from a dark indigo blue to a reddish-violet-pink. "I think...I might've done something wrong, she looked at the book again and saw that she forgot to add a Butter Nugget before the Nether Wart. She sighed and wiped the bridge of her nose thinking, "Gosh..I like magic but I suck at potions..."

"Need help?" asked someone from behind her.

She turned and saw Setosorcerer. "N-No, I got this, I..just got distracted a bit." she said in a perfectly calm tone. Seto looked at the book she was holding, "You forgot to add a Budder Nugget." he pointed out.

"I know.." she said sheepishly.

Unbeknownst to them, Hazel and Snow peeked from behind the door, and ran away.

* * *

**Yeah that's the chapta, I hope you liked it. I wish I could've made this a full-fledged Valentines' Day chapta but since I just started it, bla. So I made this. Anyway, why am I serious? It's past ten thirty in the evening, whatever bla bla. Nothing much happened but I hope I might be able to upload a new chapta tomorrow. So, anything you wanna say? (::)? Put them in the reviews. Love this stowee? Click that Fave and Follow button. Bai. I gots ta sleep.**

**-Toast**

**P.S. I might have made some mistakes, because I was tired! And random question, TOILET PRINCESS OR NO HANDS?**


	10. Not Your Average Creepa

**Heyyowassup, Toast here with anotha chapta of Toasteroozies! I wanted to post this earlier, but...I wasn't able to...BUT RIGHT NOW I CAN!**

**SO HERE IT IS AND ENJOY**

* * *

Jo watched the two generals slowly reach the 'hardest jump ever', "Ty you go first." said Sky.

"What? No"

"You can always TP"

"No, why don't you go first?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because this block is majestic budder."

Deadlox looked Ty the platform they were on, which was just a large snow block.

"No it isn't!"

The two continued their bickering and Jo just watched amused. They never act like this, then again, they had to look...proper and stuff to over seven million people.

"HEY!" she yelled. The two turned to her.

"You can just try the jump, you won't die anyway." she said.

"No way!" they both yelled.

"C'mon, this is just a practice parkour." she countered. "And like I said. You. Won't. Die." she added.

"Look it's easy," she jumps back to the start of the parkour and goes to where Sky and Deadlox are. She activates the piston which pushes her forward, she jumps and grabs the trapdoor. Palms sweating, she pulled herself up. "Now you try Sky." she says, as if she were a teacher.

"You cant talk to us like kids,"

"Just you two fighting like kids..." Jo sang in a sing-song voice. "And it looks like you need the practice too." she added in a normal voice.

"Notch this is embarrassing, having a new recruit beat us at parkour..." mumbled Deadlox.

"Hey, I may be a newbie but I'm an expert at parkour!" warned Jo. "Sky, you go first."

Sky hesitated, and sprinted, activating the piston, it looked like he was going to make it, and grabbed the trapdoor then pulled himself up. He stopped for a second and continued the parkour, he reached the end and slipped. He teetered dangerously over the edge. Jo stood up and pushed him off, he fell down to the start "_WHAT THE F*CK JO?!" he yelled. _Deadlox roared with laughter and fell off the block he was on. "SH*T" he cursed.

"LANGUAGE!" called Jo. "Sky, imagine if this was real life, and you were parkouring over a cliff. And you slip once you reach the other side, and because Fate is being a jerk, a gut of wind blows then you'll fall to your death." she adds seriously. " .Just.A. Practice. Parkour."

"YOU SAID THAT THREE TIMES ALREADY!" yelled the butter lover.

"What do you do if you fall?" asked Jo.

"I TP him." said Deadlox.

"Ah okay, I see what's wrong. You don't go through everything again." realized Jo.

"Yeah! No one wants to go through all that hard work again"

"Tempting as it sounds, since we #RAGE easily. Though I am very lazy and stuff, I go through everything again."

"That's a lie!" interrupts Deadlox.

The two Minecrafters start the parkour again, "It is" whispered Jo.

"Come again?!" asks Sky.

"My sister is very good at PVP, but since she flops parkour, I have to go through everything again. No TP, everything legit." she says. "Plus, you aren't Endermen." she added. They reach the hardest jump and this time they both make it. "See,"

* * *

"Find anything?" asked Crystal.

"No, I think we found enough mobs." said Bela.

"Lets log back then."

"Yeah."

As Bela and Crystal started walking out of the forest, Crystal's cat ears perked up. "Sh, wait" she said. The both stopped and waited, a Creeper walked in front of them. It froze and slowly turned towards them. Bela acted quickly and stabbed the Creeper through the torso. It didn't make a sound, and fell back limp. The mob disappeared in a puff of smoke and left gunpowder. Crystal picked it up and said "Whew, good thing you had your sword."

"Yeah..."

They continued walking, but heard lots of footsteps behind them. They slowly turned around and saw a lot of Creepers. They all flashed and hissed, "RUUUUN!" yelled Crystal.

* * *

"Jo is unusually late right now" said Snow.

"I know, what's taking her?" asked Hazel.

Jo ran to their table at that exact moment. "Heyyo, what did I miss?" she asked as she sat down and started eating her mushroom stew.

"Um...cookies..." said Hazel.

"That's my line!" said Jo.

"We know." said Snow, getting up. "Do you guys mind if I go ahead? I have some extra training I want to do." she added.

"No, go ahead" they said at the same time.

* * *

The two girls ran, they didn't dare look back. But one Creeper exploded, knocking them off balance and tripping them. 'Since when do Creepers start exploding when we're not in its explosion range?' Bela thought dazed. She got up slowly and realized something, then they aren't normal Creepers...

* * *

**AAAND CLIFFHANGER. I have no idea what was goin through my head as I ws typing this. IT FRICKING TOOK ME SO LONG TO TYPE THIS, AND MY PHONE HAS AUTO CORRECT AND IT GIVES STUPID WORDS THAT AREN'T EVEN CLOSE TO THE ONES I'M TYPING. Anyway I hope you enjoyed tis chapter. Anything you wanna say? Put them in the reviews, I appreciate it. Bai~**

**-Toast**

**P. FRACKIN WENT TO THE FLOWER FIELDS AND FRICKIN FRACKING PICKED FLOWERS TO DECORATE MY COOKIE KITCHEN. HEHE, JKLelz.**


	11. Mutant Mobs? pt 1

Mutant Mobs?!

* * *

**Heyyowassup guys, Toast here with a chapta for you all. Since I have nothing to say except, 1) I escaped a mental hospital and 2) I wish they were Cookie Creepers, so that's it and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Along with this (::) and a glass-of-some-sweet-drink-that-goes-well-with-(::)s.**

**Bela: Don't you mean milk?**

**I guess so, anyways,**

**ENJOY**

**P.S. I just wanted to put this here, :))))**

* * *

"Bela? The Creepers aren't exploding.." whispered Crystal.

"They're also smaller than the normal Creepers..." added Bela, not taking her eyes off of them.

She gripped her sword tighter, and drove it into a Creeper to her right. Bela pulled it out and slashed at another three about to explode, they fell down dead. She turned around and stabbed another one. The rest of the Creepers started hissing and swelling, she grabbed Crystal by the wrist and they ran. Suddenly they heard a large thing coming through the trees, then it stopped. The two girls stopped, "What was that?" asked Crystal.

Crystal listened, until she looked up and saw a large green thing falling down. Her eyes widened in horror and pushed Bela away. When the thing landed, it exploded. The blast sent the two hurtling to a tree. Bela's back throbbed with pain, along with her head. She looked at the thing that exploded, "No..."she mumbled.

* * *

Jo froze and turned to the forest, she saw the green thing jump and then fall down. At first she thought it was a slime, but after she heard the explosion, it was something much worse. She jumped off the wall and ran to Sky's office.

**-time skip-**

"SKY! SKY! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" screamed the Minecrafter, banging on the door as hard as her fist would allow her. A grumpy general opened it and asked annoyed, "What is it Jo? It's the middle of the night."

"_ -and-and-"_ she started stuttering because she realized how fast she was talking.

"Calm down Jo, what did you say, start slow." said Sky, still slightly annoyed.

She took a deep breath, "I saw something jump out of the forest,-" she started. "-it was huge, it was green and... I guess when it landed it exploded." she finished.

Sky remembered something bad, "Sh*t, there's a Mutant Creeper..." he said.

"Wait, a Mutant Creeper? IMA CALL THE OTHERS!" screamed Jo running down the hallway.

* * *

Snow threw the knife at a dummy squid, getting it in the head. "D*mn you squids..." she said. She pulled it out, she hated them, the squids, she really hated them. She grabbed another two throwing knives and threw them at it.

Suddenly Jo ran in and yelled, "Snow! Snow! There's a problem, Sky said to assemble at the gates!" then she ran out.

Snow pulled the knives out, "We'll finish this later you b*st*rd." she pointed the knife at them torn up squid dummy. If it was a live squid, it would be cowering in fear. She walked out of the PVP training area and started walking to the gates.

* * *

Jo ran into Hazel's dorm and shook Hazel awake, "HAAAZELLL!" she yelled. Hazel rubbed the sleep from her eyes and she took a deep breath, then yelled just as loud, "WHAAAAT HAPPENED JOOOOO?"

"There's a problem, you need to go to the gate." said Jo seriously and ran out of the dorm. Hazel watched dazed, still a little sleepy. She stretched and put on her cap which was lying on the table next to her bed. She got out of her bed and went out of her dorm. "It's amazing how Jo is still full of energy in the middle of the night..." she wondered aloud.

* * *

Jo ran to the gates where Sky was. "Did you call the others?" asked Sky.

Jo nodded, "Could you hear me screaming?" she asked randomly.

"Yeah..." he replied. She smiled like an insane person, "I broke my record!" she said happily.

"Wait, I FORGOT MY BACKPACK!" she remembered and ran back to her dorm.

**-time skip-**

Snow, Hazel, Vi, Aver, Jo, BajanCanadian, ASFJerome, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox and Seto were already at the gate after a few minutes.

Sky opened his mouth to say something when Jo interupted, "There's a Mutant Creeper in the forest, and it's going after my sister and Crystal."

Sky then said, "I've fought a Mutant Creeper before and they were very hard to kill when you're just one person, so we're going to need as much help as we need."

Vi asked, "I thought Mutant Creepers were very rare.."

Snow twirled her knife, "Yeah, I thought they were too."

Hazel said, "But then one spawns here, we don't have that much time then."

They all went out of the gate and into the forest.

* * *

**THERE'S DA CHAPTA FOR Y'ALL.**

**Jo: Y CLIFFHANGERS?!  
**

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKE DIS, AND I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTAS SOON 'CAUSE I HAVE EXAMS AND I HAS TO STUDY. BUT ANYTHING YOU WANNA SAY, PUT THEM ALL IN THE REVIEWS BELOW I APPRECIATE IT. About the OCs that aren't in this story, it means that I haven't found a place where they could be used or I won't be able to use them. So, love this story? Click that follow and that favorite button..I gots ta go now. BAIIII~  
**

**-Toast**

**P.S. Sorry I has no random question for you. But I only have (::). *gives (::) to person reading this***

**P.P.S. Super short edit, I added line breaks.  
**


	12. Mutant Mobs? pt 2

Mutant Mobs?! pt. 2

* * *

**Heyyo, I know I haven't uploaded in forever. 'Cause I had exams and because I was doing this triple upload. So I hope you'll enjoy this. (::)**

**P.S. Still suck at battle scenes. Prepare for cheesiness**

* * *

The Mutant Creeper was probably five times larger than the normal one. It had a large body, covered in green, dark green and very light gray scales. Maybe that's where its gunpowder comes from. Four large legs, ending in a very dark green, Bela thought it was black. Its long neck ending into a face with angry red eyes and lips twisted into a frown. **(Psst, best description of faces evarr).** It crawled out of the crater it caused.

It hissed and charged towards Bela. It hit her with its head, knocking her into another tree. 'Why are there so many d*mn trees around here?' Bela thought. Everything swam in her vision. How could those things hit so hard? It charged towards her again, but suddenly stopped.

She then knew why once she looked closely, there were several arrows pierced its side. It hissed in anger, sparks flying from its mouth.

Only one thought was left before she blacked out, 'Jo…"

* * *

Jo looked into the distance, "I think you got it Bajan." She said to him.

Sky looked up and called to MinecraftUniverse, "Jason! You see anything?"

MinecraftUniverse hovered above the forest, using his jetpack. "I think I see the Mutant Creeper, in a clearing not too far from here." He replied.

Jo was already running in the direction he was pointing in "C'mon, let's go!" she said. She hoped Bela was safe.

* * *

The Mutant Creeper was about to deliver a final blow when suddenly something charged into it, two diamond daggers embedded deeply into its side. "Get the f*ck away from my sister!" screamed Jo. It hissed when she pulled them out.

"JO DUCK!" yelled someone from behind her. She did, and several fireballs hit the mob, along with arrows. Jo stood up and saw Bela, and Crystal. Bela lay slumped against a tree, Crystal was not so far from the crater. "Oh Notch, Bela!" she ran to her sister's side. They were both unconscious and barely breathing, she checked Bela's and Crystal's pulse, luckily they still had, but it was only faint. She sighed with relief. But that relief disappeared when she remembered the Creeper.

She walked towards it. Stupid of her, but she would protect Bela and Crystal..

She held her daggers tightly, watching the Creeper. It hissed, red eyes glaring back at her. It then threw several eggs at her with then formed into small Creepers, they started swelling and flashing. Before they could explode, they stopped abruptly and fell down face first. She saw Snow standing a good distance away, and her diamond knives were sticking out from the back of their heads. "Thanks Snow." said Jo.

"Don't mention it." She replied, pulling out the knives. Hazel suddenly jumped out of the trees, holding a piece of oak wood. "F*ck off Creeper!" she screamed, hitting the mob in the face using the block as it charged at them. The mob stumbled backwards, dazed.

Snow and Jo watched shocked as Hazel landed. "How….did you do that?" asked Jo. Hazel shrugged, "I have no idea. Just climbed up a tree-"she started.

A fireball whizzed past them, hitting the Mutant Creeper, nearly burning them.

Jo turned around and yelled, "YOU COULD'VE WANRED US AVER!" But she didn't notice that Aver was right behind her. "Gosh Jo, yell a bit louder, the mob was about to charge." he retorted. Vi appeared beside him, startling the four. "Guys, we can't argue right now." She interrupted Jo.

"It's just a stupid mob." Said Jo, "It can't strategize" she added.

The Mutant Creeper's red eyes narrowed, its lips formed into an evil grin. It took advantage of the arguing Minecrafters and threw spawn eggs at them.

Unfortunately for the mob, Snow and Hazel yelled "Baby Creepers!" Aver killed them all by making them burst into flames.

Jo reacted and said, "Aver, Snow, Vi and Hazel I need you to cover me. I'm gonna try to heal Crystal and Bela a bit." They nodded, "And Aver, try not to burn down the forest." She added.

"Why do you have to remind me that?" he asked.

"You almost burned Snow, Hazel and me" she replied. "Let's do this people."

* * *

"Where did they go Jason?" asked Sky, looking up.

"They ran that way," pointed Seto.

"How could they run that fast?" asked Sky.

"Mitch and Jerome already followed them" said Deadlox.

"C'mon, let's go. They might need help." said Jason.

The four of them also ran to the clearing.

* * *

Jo took out two bottles of healing potions from her backpack. She uncorked it and made Bela drink it. She did the same to Crystal. She hoped it would give them more time before they go to the infirmary. Their wounds slowly faded. The magic of Minecraftian potions, it always defies some kind of logic. So do floating blocks. She watched Snow throw two of her throwing knives at the mob. Aver threw fireballs repeatedly at it. Hazel was yelling insults at it and dodging its attacks, basically distracting it. But she didn't see Vi anywhere, did she ditch them? Suddenly, she saw Vi jump from a black mist and throw a shadow ball, then disappeared.

Then BajanCanadian and ASFJerome joined in. They arrived a few minutes ago. The duo's teamwork, she, just like Bela, has also seen them two in combat. The PVP masters. Finally, MinecraftUniverse, Deadlox, Setosorcerer and Sky came.

The mob had no chance of attacking them back, a fireball to its side, diamond throwing knives, arrows, strikes from swords, a tendril of magic hit it again and again, then a log of wood hit it. It roared for one last time, and fell limp. Jo remembered, she left Bela's side and yelled, "Wait!"

"Did we kill it?" asked Hazel.

Its body started glowing white and swelling, "NO WAIT ITS STILL GOING TO EXPLODE!" she added. Blocks started swirling around it, and the body started shaking. And everything exploded.

* * *

**So that was part 1 of the triple upload.**

**-Toast**


	13. Let's Go Mining

Let's Go Mining

* * *

**Was that last battle scene cheesy? If it was, well, I tried to write. So here is the second one, it's kind of a filler one. Hope you enjoy this, (::)  
**

* * *

Bela sat up in her bed, wait that was a bad idea, she realized. A wave of nausea and pain hit her. "Careful Bela." said a familiar voice. Jo.

First thing she saw was a green egg on top of Jo's head.

"Wh-what happened?" she asked confused, voice raspy, it felt like she hadn't used it for months.

"You've been out for a day, you've sustained severe injuries from the Mutant Creeper's explosion and it hitting you," replied Jo. "Though, Crystal got more injured from the explosion." She added.

"Is-is she okay?" asked Bela.

"Lie down Bela, she is, she woke up already." Jo answered, pushing her back down. "Drink this," said Jo, getting a glass of water from next to her bedside table. Bela accepted it and drank half of the glass.

"What happened?" Bela asked again.

"Well," started Jo.

* * *

_Flashback to what happened a night ago…_

_The Creeper exploded, luckily Seto cast a magical barrier around everyone. Though it drained most of his energy, it shielded everyone. The purple barrier flickered and disappeared for the sorcerer couldn't hold it anymore. _

"_What's that?" asked Hazel, pointing to a green thing in the middle of the large crater. _

"_Wait, it could be something dangerous." said MinecraftUniverse. Jo ignored him and jumped in._

_She walked to it carefully and saw a green egg. "I don't think an egg is dangerous." She called back. _

_"Careful! It might explode!" warned Sky._

_With trembling fingers, she held it, expecting the worst. Nothing happened. She held it close and climbed out of the crater "Sky, I thought you said you've fought Mutant Creepers before, don't you know when you kill them, it leaves behind an egg?" she asked Sky._

"_It's been a long time since I've fought one." He replied. "Wait, I remember. If you put the egg on your head, after a few days it will hatch into a little Creeper which can sit on your head or follow you around" he suddenly remembered._

_Jo said "Exactly." and placed it on her head._

_Hazel burst out laughing and said, "Jo, looks like you've got a turd on your head!"_

_Everyone starts laughing, including Jo. But she remembered why they came to the forest in the first place. She stopped laughing and said, "Bela..."_

_"We've got to get them to the base immediately." said Seto. _

_"Let's hurry" said Sky. And they all walked back to the base, with their injured comrades._

* * *

"So, that's basically what happened." finished Jo.

"One question, who carried me here?" asked Bela.

Jo twiddled her thumbs and asked, "I didn't look back." she said hesitantly.

"You know something" said Bela.

Jo shoved a cookie into Bela's mouth, "Cookie!" she said cheerily and skipped out of the infirmary.

Bela ate the cookie, Jo's cookies were always delicious, she admitted. She stared outside, where Jo went. Jo definitely was hiding something. There was something fishy. Heh, fishy. She chuckled to herself. Then a girl came in and said, "Oh, up already?" She had long, pink and purple hair. Her eyes were both blue and green. She wore a purple shirt and black jeans. She also wore red gloves and shoes. Very colorful basically, noted Bela.

"Bela, right?" the multi-colored girl asked. Bela nodded, "Well, I'm Dawnables or Dawn for short." she introduced. "I work here in the infirmary. " she added.

"Okay, so, when can I leave?" Bela asked.

"Maybe in a day or two." replied Dawn.

That wouldn't be too bad. At least she'll be able to rest, thought Bela. A healer recruit went came in the room and said something to Dawn, too quiet for Bela to hear. Dawn whispered something back, the recruit nodded and exited the room.

"I hope you'll excuse me Bela, I got to tend to other recruits in the infirmary." she apologized.

"It's okay." shrugged Bela.

And Dawn left her room.

**-A few days later-**

After Bela and Crystal recovered in the infirmary, they were finally okay to leave. Right now Bela and Jo were sitting in their dorm.

"C'mon Bela, let's go mining." said Jo, breaking the silence and holding a pickaxe.

Bela suddenly remembered something, she paused for a long time and replied "…No…you go ahead."

"Aww, c'mon please. I never went mining with you." Jo whined.

"No, you go ahead." said Bela.

"Bela, c'mon, we'll find ores, explore new areas, all that other stuff."

"No, I don't want to…" Bela trailed off.

"Fine, I'll just _go alone_." said Jo, leaving the room and slammed the door.

Bela looked at the door with worry. Jo might get lost. She might dig straight down, she might get stuck in gravel, a bunch of other horrible thoughts went through her mind as she looked at the door. She wanted to go with Jo, but she couldn't. She...just could not forgive herself for what happened. It was all her fault.

* * *

**Wow, people who know why Bela acts like this, NO SPOILING. So, that was the second part of the triple upload.  
**


	14. WHERE IS DA BABY CREEPA!

WHERE IS DA BABY CREEPA?!

* * *

**Welcome to the last part of the triple upload. Hope you enjoy this, love this story? Click that Follow and that Favorite button. (::) (::) (::) Ha, I can make cookies with a simple snap of my fingers!**

* * *

Jo went down the stone stairs, careful not to let the egg hit the low ceiling. She sighed heavily and lit a torch. Bela never went mining with her, she loved exploring new areas. Maybe she hated spending time in a dark cave with someone who likes singing a lot, maybe she was claustrophobic. Whatever, she didn't care, at least she wasn't exactly alone. She reached a forking path, the left and the right both dark with the sound of mobs nearby, yet there could be diamonds. Jo looked up to the egg and asked it, "What do you think egg?"

She didn't expect it to respond, but it twitched. And more, it started cracking then four small green feet popped out. Then a leg. Then the egg jumped off Jo's head and wobbled around, like it was drunk. It leaned heavily to its left, then straightened up and ran down the right tunnel. "Hey, hey, _WAIT!"_ called Jo, following the egg and placing torches as she ran. And she didn't care about the mobs chasing after her, actually, she hasn't noticed them.

The egg jumped over a gap, with lava flowing through it. Jo jumped over it and yelled, "Hey egg! Nein! Wait!" Obviously she was still oblivious to her surroundings and to the fact that she jumped over lava.

* * *

Worry about Jo was on Bela's mind all day. "Hey, Bela. You okay?" asked someone, waving their hand in front of her face. She was snapped out of her thoughts and saw it was just Crystal. "Bela, what's wrong? You haven't been concentrating on your training." she added.

"What? I'm perfectly focused." lied Bela, notching an arrow on her bow absentmindedly and firing it.

Crystal looked to where Bela shot the arrow and said, "Training ended a few minutes ago aaand, you accidentally pinned someone to the wall with that arrow."

Bela looked at where Crystal was looking, she accidentally shot someone at their hoodie and pinned them to the wall. She smiled sheepishly "Something?" and went to help the recruit.

After chasing an egg that can barely see where it was going, dodging mobs, placing down torches, it finally reached a dead end and bumped into the wall then the rest of the egg shell fell off. The baby Creeper stumbled backwards and landed on its rear, looking around dazed. Jo went to it and scooped it in her arms, "Aww, your so adorablee." she cooed. The mob hissed playfully, "Now we got to go back to the surface." said Jo, looking around. Just noticing that she was lost. "Sh*t..." she cursed to herself.

**-time skip-**

The small green mob sat on Jo's head as she held her torch and followed the trail she made while chasing it. She called herself a somewhat genius as she continued, only stopping when she would mine any ores. "Wow, I haven't even thought of a name for you little fella, have I?" she asked the Creeper. It stayed silent and watched its surroundings. "You're really fast y'know little guy." she added. It looked back down at her and stared at her with a blank expression, Jo swore she could see a very faint smile tugging at its lips then it went back to watching its surroundings.

She finished mining the coal and continued following the trail of torches.

**-time skip-**

A low grumble from Jo's belly told her that she needed to eat. She took a loaf of bread from her backpack and ate it as she walked through the tunnel. The baby Creeper tapped a leg on Jo's head. The mob pointed its head towards the bread she was holding. "You hungry too?"

It nodded.

"Should we take a break then?" asked Jo.

It nodded again.

The moan of zombies coming startled them both. "Sorry, I guess it will have to wait first." she apologized.

Jo hid behind a wall and pressed her back flat against it. She took out her diamond daggers and waited. There wouldn't be any running right now. She would just get more lost.

Two zombies limped into the cave that the Jo and the Creeper were in. And three more came in. The smell of rotting flesh almost made Jo hurl. She held her two daggers, she was outnumbered. She had to think this carefully and quickly. A zombie was already getting close to where she was hiding. It stopped and turned its head slowly in her direction. But before it could alert the others, she drove her dagger into its head and pulled it out. Letting the zombie fall to the ground. Wait, bad idea. The other zombies looked to the corpse. Another one started limping towards the wall, the rotting stench got stronger and Jo waited. Until it got close enough, she stabbed it in the chest, Jo knew that it didn't do anything. The zombie moaned and tried to reach for her, the other undead now knew that she was here. She pulled the blade out and kicked the mob towards another. She spun around and stabbed another zombie in the head, the dagger going through. She tried to pull it out but it was in too deep. Another zombie was behind her and the smell was becoming somewhat unbearable. Jo swallowed bile she felt rising in her throat. She pulled the dagger with it still lodged in the zombie's head and the zombie bowled into the one that tried to sneak up behind her. She gave a hard pull and the dagger became free.

There were just too many to fight, she couldn't take much of this stench anymore, making sure that the baby Creeper was still on her head, Jo made a break for it and continued down the tunnel, placing blocks to try and block them.

"I'm sorry baby Creepa, we gotta really go back to the surface." she said as she ran, following the torches. She had a feeling they were almost there.

* * *

**So that was the final upload. This triple upload thing took me days to write, even though the second was kind of a filler...Sorry if the OCs weren't really in the chaptas. I also heard about SOPA thingy and sky, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz leaving Team Crafted. I really got shocked. Then this thing with SOPA, I was basically, gkdwsgolhufgoasieghfurgivuzbfnyubWHHYAREALLTHESETHINGSHAPPENINGRIGHTNOWshgdrghkfihgudygbdhbFFFFFF!11!11111111111111!**

**Ahem, that was known as #SUPADUPARAGE, stupid name. So, when I go on a long hiatus or something, I might do a triple upload. And this was the final part of the triple upload, hope you guys loved this (::) and stuff. Ima go and update No More Scars.  
**

**Jo: These ANs are too serious!  
**

**I'm tired Jo. I'm tired.  
**

**Jo: COOOOOKIESSSSS! *starts doing Let it Go with cookies***

**Not now. Anyway, bai~**

**-Toast**

**P.S. ARE YOU HAPPY PEOPLE THAT I FINALLY UPLOADED!? OH, and I can't think of a name for the baby Creeper, so if you have a name for it, leave it in the reviews, thanks I appreciate it  
**


End file.
